I'm Scare 2
by Miu Aka-Lover
Summary: Apakah mereka kembali terkunci ? -Bingung-


I'm Scare 2

Brak !!

Lagi-lagi pintu tertutup rapat ketika mereka bertiga berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah kosong tak berpenghuni. Muka Naruto berangsur-angsur memucat dan keringat dingin pun mulai berucucuran da sekitar kening dan lehernya. Ia memutar-mutar gagang pintu namun hasilnya nihil alias sama seperti yang lalu.

"Apa-apaan ini ? Kenapa setiap kali kita masuk, pintunya selalu tertutup dan tidak bisa terbuka ? Sebenarnya ada apa gerangan !!" Naruto bertekuk lutut di depan pintu. "Oh, pintu ajaib.. aku punya satu permohonan.." Naruto mengusap-ngusap permukaan pintu kayu layaknya Aladin yang sedang mengusap sebuah lampu ajaibnya.

Sasuke nggak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali ruangan rumah itu lebih dalam. "Hm.. yang tadi itu apa ?" tanyanya penasaran pada dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan Sakura ada di tengah-tengah Naruto dan Sasuke yang agak terpisah. "Naruto, hentikan perbuatan bodohmu. Sekarang kita susul Sasuke," Sakura menyeret Naruto dengan kasar.

"Aduduh.. Sakura, kalau kau ini memang seorang wanita. Se-enggaknya kamu melakukannya dengan sedikit lebih halus." Naruto memukul tangan Sakura dengan lemah lembut (?) dan kemudian ia memilih untuk jalan sendiri ketimbang mesti di seret-seret.

Sakura menengok ke ruangan yang gelap gulita dengan sedikit penerangan dari cahaya matahari dari luar yang masih mau berbaik hati memancarkan sinarnya dengan tulus. "Sasuke ?"

Terdengar sebuah langkah yang cukup keras dengan durasi yang lambat.

"Apaan 'tuh !?" Naruto langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang Sakura. Sakura melirik Naruto nggak senang dengan tingkahnya.

"Naruto, biasa aja lagi." Katanya menahan amarah dan kekesalannya dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki. "Paling-paling itu Sasuke." Sakura menenangkan dirinya plus Naruto dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu namun pasti.

"Sasuke, itu kamu 'kan ?"

" . . . " tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Suara langkah itu pun ikut diam ketika Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ke depan untuk meraba-raba sesuatu yang ada di depannya.

"Sa~su~ke... jangan bikin suasana makin horor, dong !"

Kali ini Naruto meremas tangan Sakura dengan sangaat kuat. Sakura jadi meringis, "Naruto, lepaskan !"

"Nggak," Naruto menggeleng dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura untuk berlindung.

Dengan paksa, Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Naruto dan berlari masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Naruto yang hampir mau menangis dibuatnya. "Sakuraaa... !!" Naruto ikut menyusul kemana Sakura pergi.

"Ya~~ah... Nggak seru, nih. Mendingan masuk ke rumah hantu," Sasuke membalikkan badannya berniat kembali kepada Naruto dan Sakura yang nggak jelas keberadaannya.

"Sasukeee !!" terdengar sebuah jeritan dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Dari nada dan kecemprengan suaranya yang khas, Sasuke bisa menyadari kalau ia akan kembali bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Anak yang ia benci karena selalu menyulitkan keadaan.

"Hn,"

Satu menit menunggu Naruto datang dan memeluknya. Tapi nggak ada siapa-siapa yang menghampirinya sampai saat ini. Sasuke menaik turunkan bahunya dan kemudian berjalan menyusuri gelapnya dunia.

"Cih, cuma perasaanku aja, ya ?"

Bruk !

Seketika itu juga, Sasuke menabrak seseorang. Rambutnya hitam panjang digerai, dengan memakai daster putih panjang sampai bisa buat ngepel lantai. Plus mukanya yang putiih banget menambah suasana horor pada dirinya.

Sasuke sih, santai aja jalan di sebelahnya. Orang itu memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang nggak ada ekspresi takut sedikitpun padanya. "Hey.. nyalimu besar juga, ya ?"

"Ya.. begi.."

Saat Sasuke menengok kembali, sosok itu sudah tiada di tempat tanpa meninggalkan jejak. "Kemana dia ? Kok ngilang begitu aja ?" lagi-lagi rasa penasaran Sasuke tumbuh dalam dirinya.

Bruk !

Seseorang yang sudah diduga-duga akan datang dan memeluknya pun akhirnya datang juga. "Temee.. Aku taku~ut.." ujarnya sambil memeluk Sasuke sangat erat.

"Takut apaan ?"

"Tadi.. aku liat orang, pake baju daster putih, mukanya juga putih, terus rambutnya hitam panjang !!" Naruto ngadu ke induknya atas apa yang telah dilihat oleh mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Orochimaru, ya ?"

Naruto mendongak, "Apa ?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Tadi aku juga ketemu. Bukannya dia itu Orochimaru. Dia 'kan rambutnya hitam panjang dan kulitnya putih."

"Hyeeh.. mendingan ketemu sama dia daripada ketemu KUNTILANAK !" Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya sambil menatap ke atas langit-langit rumah yang sudah banyak lubangnya.

"Tapi aku nggak pernah liat Orochimaru make daster jalan-jalan, tuh ?" kata Naruto yakin kalau yang tadi itu bukan Orochimaru.

Sasuke manggut-manggut. "Kaya'nya aku baru nyadar kalo Orochimaru itu keturunannya Kuntilanak." (Author diblender Orochimaru). "Udah, ah ! Kok jadi nyambung-nyambung ke Orochimaru segala. Ntar digentayangin, mao !?" Sasuke tiba-tiba saja langsung menampilkan wajah horor tepat di depan muka Naruto dan membuatnya hampir menjerit kencang.

Buru-buru Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dengan kesal dan melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin. Setelah beberapa langkah mereka lalui, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke belakang sekaligus menatap Sasuke yang polos mengikutinya.

"Hn ?"

"Oiya, Sakura mana ??" Naruto melihat kanan-kiri celingk-celinguk nyariin Sakura.

"Sakura, where are you ??" Naruto hanya bisa berteriak-teriak di tempat.

"_I'm here.."_

"He ?" Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan bingung.

"Itu suara Sakura atau.... Orochimaru ?" Naruto enggan mengucapkan Kuntilanak karena ketakutan yang menguasai dirinya sudah mulai meningkat dan ia takut kalau ia tidak bisa tidur nanti malam hanya karena teringat terus dengan 'Itu'.

"Let's go !" dengan yakin, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang udah keburu menjerit-jerit gaje.

Brak ! Bruk ! Gubrak !

Tiga suara tubrukan terdengar bertubi-tubi di suatu tempat yang gelap(ya iyalah gelap. Dari tadi 'kan ngomongin tempat gelap).

"Sakura ?"

"Sa-Sasuke, Naruto !" Sakura langsung memeluk keduanya sambil menangis bahagia telah menemukan kedua orang yang ia cari selama kurang lebih setengah jam sejak mereka terpisah satu sama lain. "Kejamnya kalian meninggalkan aku sendiri. Aku 'kan perempuan. Kalau ada apa-apa, siapa yang nolongin ??"

Naruto mencibir, "Haah.. DL !" Naruto jadi kesal ketika ia ingat tadi ia ditinggalkan sendirian oleh Sakura.

Sakura memajukan bibir bawahnya dengan tampang menyesal. "Maaf." ia lalu menampilkan wajah manisnya yang kerap membuat jantung Naruto berdegup kencang.

"Hanya kata 'maaf' ? Apa itu cukup untuk mengganti semua ketakutanku ?" Naruto memalingkan mukanya. Kedua pipinya mulai memerah setelah menyaksikan kemilau wajah Sakura yang anggun.

"Ngambek ni ye.." Sasuke mencolek dagu Naruto menggodanya.

Naruto nyengir-nyengir sendiri. "Ni anak kesambet apa ?" bisik Sakura ke telinga Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng nggak tau.

"Sekarang pulang, yuk. Lapernya kambuh." Naruto menarik-narik tangan Sakura minta pulang terus ditraktir mi Ramen 10 mangkok.

"Silahkan anda pulang duluan. Kami ada urusan sebentar, ya." Sakura malah mendorong-dorong Naruto kesal yang sedari tadi ngoceh mulu dan berharap bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke tanpa ada yang mengganggu. "Nggak balik ke rumah pun nggak masalah. Yang penting, enyah kau dari sini !"

Sebuah tendangan dahsyat diterima Naruto dengan lapang dada dan terpental jauh ke belakang. "Ogaaah !!" Naruto balik lagi dan memeluk Sakura erat-erat di depan Sasuke.

"E-Ehm.."

"Lepaskan !!"

"Sakura kejam, nih !"

"Sasuke, tolong !!"

"Apaan sih, kalian ini berisik banget, deh !"

"Naruto duluan !"

"Apa, kenapa aku yang disalahkan !?"

Perseteruan terjadi di antara mereka bertiga meributkan masalah yang nggak jelas. Suasana berubah menjadi hening. Sepi, tenang, damai, tapi nggak tentram. Sasuke hanya diam. Sakura duduk dengan anggunnya di sebelah Naruto yang lagi tepar di lantai kelaparan nggak makan sejak seminggu yang lalu(?).

"Laper.." ujarnya dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya sekedar menyahut. Kalau nggak disautin, nanti dia nggak akan berhenti ngoceh. Maklum, anak paling berisik di sekolah dan di kelas.

"Mama~~" Sakura duduk memeluk lututnya pasrah. "Ekh, Mama ? Ya ampuun, aku lupa kalau aku disuruh belanja buat makan malam." ia menepuk kepalanya sampai berbekas di dahinya.

"Percuma. Semuanya 'kan sudah jatuh berantakan karena aku menarikmu." kata Sasuke tetap dengan nada 'Cool'-nya yang khas.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, mereka semua tertidur dengan pulasnya. Mungkin udah pada kecape'an kali, ya. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang yang tadi bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Naruto datang menghampiri mereka dan berdiri di hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah tidur sambil saling bersenderan.

Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Entah pertolongan siapa, ia tidak mengganggu ketiganya tidur. Tapi dia masih tetap berdiri mematung di sana seakan menunggu mereka terbangun dan menunjukkan diri seutuhnya.

_&0&_

1 jam kemudian, Sakura menggerak-gerakkan kelopak matanya mencoba untuk membuka matanya. Seberkas cahaya mulai memasuki pandangannya. Dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sesosok laki-laki mirip Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan ramah.

"Ha ? Si-siapa ?" Sakura kaget. Dan mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Rupanya kalian disini. Sakura, kebetulan tadi aku bertemu dengan ibu-mu. Dia mencarimu," ujar Itachi.

"Emh.. Oiya, sekarang aku harus buru-buru pulang. Pintunya bisa dibuka ?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

Itachi mengangguk. "Nah, lebih baik sekarang kau keluar dan pulang. Ibumu sudah menunggu."

Sakura tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Itachi-niisan." Sakura langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar rumah kosong itu dengan sedikit berlari karena sudah ditunggu.

Setelah Sakura pergi, Itachi membangunkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih tertidur. "Woy, bangun !" Itachi menepuk-nepuk punggung kedua anak itu. Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat Itachi.

"Aniki, kenapa ada di sini ?"

"Yah, Kaasan memintaku untuk menjemputmu karena kau pergi lama sekali. Biasalah, dia itu sangat menghawatirkanmu." Itachi bertolak pinggang.

"Aku 'kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Kenapa harus dikhawatirkan ?" Sasuke memang tidak senang dengan Kaasannya yang selalu menghawatirkan dirinya dan membuatnya jadi tidak bisa bebas.

"Tak taulah. Naruto, kau belum bangun juga ?" Itachi mengelihkan perhatian dan pandangannya ke Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya. "Kau juga di cariin Kiba, tuh. Katanya sore ini kalian janji mau main bola di lapangan sebelah."

Spontan Naruto membuka matanya begitu ingat janjinya dengan Kiba. "O'iya. Aku lupa. Ya sudah, aku mau keluar. Lagian aku juga udah bosan ada di sini. Mana tempatnya horor lagi."

Sayangnya, Naruto bukanlah orang yang lahir dengan keberuntungan. Jadi, saat ia tinggal melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah lagi ia bisa bebas keluar. Tapi, mimpi apa dia semalam, pintu tidak mengijinkannya keluar dan kembali tertutup.

"Itachi-niisan, pintunya ketutup lagi.." kata Naruto dengan ekspresi ingin nangis sekencang-kencangnya karena merasa dipermainkan rumah kosong nggak jelas.

Brak ! Brak ! Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu sialan yang sudah menjadi musuhnya sejak pertama kali memasuki ruangan nggak jelas. "Memangnya dulu siapa sih yang nempatin ni rumah !?"

Itachi dan Sasuke hanya menggeleng. "Jangan-jangan dulu penghuninya kebanyakan dosa kali, jadi begini." ujar Sasuke pasrah. Kali ini, Itachi yang ikut terperangkap.

"Aniki, bawa Handphone nggak ?"

Itachi mengeluarkan Handphone-nya dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Otouto-nya. "Nih."

Sasuke menekan beberapa tombol nomor untuk menelpon seseorang. "Halo. Kaasan, ini Sasuke."

Rupanya Sasuke menelpon Kaasannya. Biar nggak khawatir ? 25 % benar. Biar menjemputnya ? 75 % benar. "Setiap kali ada orang yang datang, pintunya pasti baru mau kebuka. Jadi kupanggil saja Kaasan supaya membukakan pintu untuk kita. Ide yang lumayan 'kan ?" katanya membanggakan diri atas ide yang bisa dibilang bisa menolong mereka. _Untuk saat ini.._

"Terserahlah." Itachi mengambil kembali Handphone-nya dan memasukkannya ke saku celananya lagi.

"Jadi sekarang kita siap-siap aja di pintu." Naruto menarik tangan Itachi dan Sasuke menuntunnya ke pintu yang sebentar lagi akan terbuka. Dan kini mereka tengah menunggu Tim SAR yang akan segera datang menolong mereka.

Tapi...

*Akankah pintu terbuka ?*

-TBC-

Fic yang dikerjakan seharian dengan tangan yang udah protes dan mata yang merah udah kaya' Sharingan(?) ini saya kerjakan dengan semangat 45 !

Gimana ceritanya ? Banyak adegan tubrukannya, ya ? maklum, tempat gelap ^_^. Nggak pa-pa deh, yang penting Arigatou buat yang udah baca Fic saya ini. Sebelumnya maaf kalo cerita sebelumnya nggak ada kata-kata dari saya di akhir ceritanya. Gomen !

Saya memang sudah banyak bikin Fic. Tapi saya masih kurang siap kalo buat dibaca umum..(Author tersipu-sipu malu kaya' sapu).

Ya' semua kritikan dan saran dari semua akan saya terima dengan senang hati, Ok ?

Sekali lagi Arigatou Gozaimasu !


End file.
